


u swallowed me like a smoke

by eivery_al



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cigarettes, Kink, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пальцы красиво обхватывали сигарету у начала фильтра, когда влажные губы втягивали струю никотина, вельветом обволакивающего легкие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	u swallowed me like a smoke

В первый раз Патрик курит при Пите, когда ему всего шестнадцать. 

Шумной толпой они забились в тесный подвал Джо. Округлившиеся глаза наблюдали за тем, как по кругу, из рук в руки, бездумно кочевал дымящийся косяк. Бархатный, не естественно сладкий запах, въевшийся в панели стен, оседал в легких, заставлял рот заполняться слюной. 

Когда до Патрика дошла эта странная эстафета, тот испуганно поглядел на самокрутку, хватая ее чуть дрожащими пальцами. Он пытался храбриться, поднеся фильтр к вмиг пересохшим губам, но все бесполезно. 

Это его первый раз.

Из магнитофона вырывалась музыка, беспорядочный, как все существо подростков, панк-рок. Бессвязный разговор не затихал ни на секунду, и на растерянного мальчишку не обратил внимания никто. 

Кроме Пита. 

Почти с самой первой встречи тот не упускал их самородок из виду, уверяя себя, что это всего лишь дружеская, даже братская забота. Давал клятву, что когда касался, то лишь платонически, когда зарывался носом в волосы, потому что не знал ничего о личном пространстве, а целовал в уголок губ из-за врожденной несдерженности. 

И наивно верил в собственную ложь.

Он старался смотреть незаметно, но жадный блеск глаз выдавал, сияя откуда-то из глубинной тьмы расширившихся зрачков.

Патрик сделал слишком глубокую затяжку, тут же раскрасневшись еще гуще, и закашлял до рези в горле. 

Окурок продолжил свой привычный путь дальше.

Зрение, только начинавшее садиться, обманывало мозг, или же это проделки разума, освободившегося от всего мирского благодаря одному вдоху не самой лучшей марихуаны. 

Патрик вздрогнул, резко ощутив слабость в ногах. Поднял ладонь, поднося к самому носу, и увидев шесть пальцев, отпрянул, растирая потные пальцы о бедро.

Он засмеялся, по-дурацки глупо и бессмысленно, и откинулся на спинку трухлявого скрипучего дивана, задирая голову.

Он видел небо, полное музыки, он слышал поэзию, легкую и витиеватую словно облака. Он стоял на грани, за которой начиналось прекрасное никуда, и не хотел так быстро возвращаться.

И Пит все глядел на него, будто преследовал по пятам, впитывая каждое движение. 

______

 

Во второй раз Патрик позволяет себе сигарету, после занятия сексом.

Он стрельнул ее у кого-то, чье лицо тут же невольно выветрилось из памяти. 

В комнатке отеля стоял спертый запах сырости, и окно не позволяло распахнуть свои створки. Когда Пит, выигравший какой-то глупый спор у Дёрти, ворвался в номер, то все, что увидел — силуэт пластом лежащего на односпалке Патрика, зависший в воздухе красно-оранжевый проблеск и густой, пахнущий пеплом, сумрак. 

Его появление проигнорировали, а Пит не включил свет, тут же растеряв свою возбужденную игривость. Он носом вдыхал что-то запретно-потаенное, заставившее тихо щелкнуть замком двери и сесть на пол, опираясь спиной о кровать Патрика.

Патрик тут же нашел Пита, ласково зарывшись пальцами в волосы как в шерсть кота. Он не говорил, как Салли-Элисон-или-Морган была хороша и умела, как не ломалась, а сама полезла к нему в трусы, лишь шумно выдыхал эти слова синим, не видным в полумраке, дымом. Он не поделился, как она извивалась под тусклым светом клубного туалета и стонала его имя, кажущаяся в тот миг невероятной и слишком далекой.

Но Пит слышал все в потрескивании сигаретного табака. 

Его ноздри полнились запахом секса, недавно испытанного удовольствия и короткого электрозаряда оргазма. Запахом, который источала яростная ревность и отчаянное желание.

И Пит все глядел в чернильное полотно сомкнутых век и никак не мог насытиться ароматом.

______

 

В третий и последний раз Патрик берет в руки тонкую сигарету сразу после выступления. 

Гиг был отыгран не идеально, но энергично, эмоционально и искренне. Дети, окружившие сцену, огромным цунами топили четыре беспокойные души своими восторгом, выкриками строчек песен, биением сердец. Это ощущалось как нечто до одури неземное, слишком нереальное для их жизней под солнцем и луной, как тиски на горле и нож в артерию. 

А холодный флуоресцентный свет в гримерке как стылая земля на свежей могиле. 

Неправильно, пусто и одиноко.

Патрик щелкнул зажигалкой под брошенным в его сторону выразительным взглядом Энди. Джо, понимая подобную потребность, тут же втянул того в обсуждение барабанного соло, без обмана восторгаясь. Пит подпирал спиной стену и не знал, куда деть руки.

Пальцы красиво обхватывали сигарету у начала фильтра, когда влажные губы втягивали струю никотина, вельветом обволакивающего легкие. Кадык своим острием натягивал вспотевшую кожу горла, лениво задвигавшись.

Пит внимательно слушал набат истерично стучащей в венах крови; колотящиеся виски, затылок, солнечное сплетение заходили ходуном в странном ритме под эти ощутимые лишь ему звуки. 

Он помнил, что сделал перед самым выходом на сцену в затененном углу, как потянулся к теплому рту и в мольбе признался, тут же сорвавшись к ждущей толпе.

Патрик сидел на диване, подогнув под себя ноги, и стряхивал серебристо-серый пепел в пластиковую бутылку. Он не подарил Питу ни одного взгляда и обрывка слова. Лишь глотал горечь сигареты и выдыхал абсолютное безмолвие, что обманчиво приторной вязью взлетало к потолку.

А после особенно глубокой затяжки, опалившей нёбо и остатки сомнений, кинул окурок в пустоту бутылки, будто падая туда сам, и вместе с дымом произнес:

— Я тоже хочу попробовать, Пит.

Джо и Энди не уловили никакого смысла, оставшись в этот раз в стороне, но Пит понял все, чего так ждал на протяжении несчетных секунд. 

В белозубой улыбке читались страх и предвкушение.

Пит не видел ничего, кроме голубых глаз, края бездонно-черных зрачков которых окаймлял золотой нимб.


End file.
